This invention relates to a valve cover joint seal assembly preferably for use in an internal combustion engine in sealing a blind joint between portions of a tubular element, such as a spark plug tube, which is partially formed in the engine valve cover and partially formed in the engine cylinder head, the joint seal assembly being configured in a manner which will retain a ring seal in position relative to the joint at all times, especially during installation and removal of the valve cover from the cylinder head.